Winx Club Season 5 My idea
by Melissa201122
Summary: A new alphea year brings a new adventure filled with new friends and of course new transformations. Meet the winx club with an another year.
1. Chapter 1

It was a new year at Alphea and the fifth year for the Winx.  
>The specialists were coming and the Winx couldn't wait to see them.<br>Roxy was coming along to start her first year at Alphea.  
>The winx was getting ready to pick up Roxy as she didn't know the route to Alphea.<br>(Season 5 clothes)

Stella: Oh gosh I can't wait to go back to earth to pick up Roxy!  
>Bloom: Don't forget the specialists they're coming too.<br>Tecna: Would you please keep the noise down I'm trying to contact Roxy.  
>Flora: Surely this year will be great! With Roxy here and us teaching this will be the best year ever!<br>Musa: Of course it'll be the best year I'm totally excited.  
>Layla: Come on girls let's go if we don't wanna be late.<p>

(The girls cheered and transformed into believix and went to Earth)  
>(On the way)<br>Stella: Woohoo look at those teeny meeny planets on the way!  
>Tecna: They are not small they are really huge.<br>Musa: I think she wasn't looking forward for the answer.  
>(Everybody laughed and Tecna was totally confused)<p>

They landed on Earth and what they saw totally took their eyes off.

So how was it? Tell me I am updating it.  
>So sorry if it's short! The next chapter would be long. Oh and this is my first story so please appreciate it. Thank you.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry chapter 1 was really short so here's another chapter :)

Earth was completely destroyed.

Bloom: Oh no! What happened here?  
>Flora: It's all destroyed!<br>Tecna: According to my calculations, Earth has been destroyed by the trix.  
>Layla: But how? I thought they were trapped in the omega dimension forever?<br>Musa: I think they got out again?  
>Stella: Stop talking, and look at the ground we're standing on!<br>Tecna: It is awkward, I'll see if I can scan this. -takes out her scanner and scans- According to my calculations, this is...  
>...A trap.<br>Everyone shrieked and they went into the hole.

After an hour

Bloom: -opens her eyes- where-where am I?

Everybody wakes up and find themselves trapped in a room. Their hands are tied with ropes.

Musa: Hey I think Roxy is with us.  
>Roxy: W-what happened - where am I? Girls? You're here too? Bloom: Roxy what happened here?<br>Roxy: I-I don't know, I was getting ready when there was a loud noise and when I saw three witches outside attacking, I transformed and started fighting with them but they put some kind of spell on me and when I woke up I saw you.  
>Layla: Well we'll have to get out of here and see what is happening.<br>Flora: How will we get our hands free?  
>Stella: We'll need a lil sunshine in this room, Sun storm!<p>

The room was lighted and stella felt more better.

Bloom: Come on girls winx believix! -they transform- Believix convergence!

Their hands are untied and the door opens.

Tecna: We don't want to waste time so come on!

The specialists

The specialists come to Alphea and found that the girls are'nt there.

Sky: Man, where are the girls?  
>Brandon: How do we know? They invited us and they're not here.<br>Helia: Maybe they're coming? They would be dressing.  
>Nabu: Or teaching? Come on we'll wait for 10 minutes.<p>

After an hour

Riven: That's it! They aren't here!  
>Timmy: Well riven is we could ask Ms. Faragonda?<p>

In Ms.F's offfice

Ms. Faragonda: Boys what is the matter?  
>Sky: Ms. F, we can't find the girls.<br>Nabu: Where are they?  
>Ms. F: Well they went to pick Roxy, they must be back by now. You can go check their rooms.<p>

In the winx rooms

Riven: Man, they aren't here.  
>Helia: Maybe they would be still at Earth. Timmy could you get us there?<br>Timmy: Alright guys stand still there we go!

At Earth

The specialists have the same reaction as the winx.

Brandon: Man, what happened here?

The specialists go down the same trap.

Sky: Are the winx here?  
>Nabu: Who knows. Let's go through this door.<p>

The winx

Musa: We have been walking here for hours!  
>Bloom: Musa's right, we should go to Alphea. We'll check this out later. We had to meet the boys too.<br>Stella: Winx Believix!  
>Bloom: Winx Zoomix!<p>

At Alphea

Tecna: Come on we don't want to be late! Roxy follow us.  
>Roxy: Alright.<p>

At the winx rooms

Roxy: Cool is this my room!  
>Bloom: Yep! I hope you like it and I hope you enjoy at Alphea!<br>Tecna: I'll contact Timmy. Timmy?  
>Timmy: Tecna? Where are you? We have been looking for you for so long!<br>Tecna: We're at our rooms! Timmy: Oh alright! Bye.

Specialists

Brandon: Man why didn't you tell her in detail?  
>Timmy: Hold on guys, we're going to alphea!<p>

At Alphea

Nabu: Here we are. I hope the girls haven't gone somewhere else.

The girls come running down the stairs.

Stella: Hey guys did you miss us!

The boys had angry looks on their faces.

Bloom: Aren't you happy to see us?  
>Riven: We would, IF YOU WOULDN'T KEEP US ROAMING!<br>Musa: What do you mean?  
>Helia: Well we have been coming after you in so many places.<br>Layla: Well thats your fault then.  
>Roxy: Stop argueing. Aren't you guys happy?<br>Riven: DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF?  
>Musa: Stop shouting at Roxy!<br>Flora: Come on everyone calm down!  
>Stella: If they aren't happy then we aren't wasting our time too!<br>Tecna: Come on girls.  
>Timmy: We didn't mean it that way.<br>Sky: Come on guys lets go back!  
>Stella: FINE THEN WE ARE TOO!<p>

The specialists and winx go back and are really angry with each other

How was it? Sorry if you think its still too short so tell me if it is I'll try to update chapter 3 in 20 minutes maybe.  
>Please review. Thank you. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Here's chapter 3, hope you'll review!

The winx

Stella: I can't believe it! They blamed us for nothing!  
>Musa: What I really hate is when we argued!<br>Flora: Guys Guys, calm down! Its over now so please stop thinking about it.  
>Bloom: Flora's right, and we need to meet Ms.F to inform her about the trix and earth.<br>Layla: Come on guys lets go then.

Ms.F's Office

Ms.F: Hello girls, nice to meet you again. How is it going?  
>Bloom: We're fine, but we wanted to inform you that the trix have captured Earth.<br>Ms.F: Yes I know, that is why I called you. You see, the trix have broken free from the omega dimension with another enemy called Asterode and they have captured earth because it has the portal to a realm called has been banned from sivrax so he has been an enemy of sivrax forever.  
>Asterode thinks that the earth people are lying to him but the Earth people don't know about the magix dimension so they cannot do anything. I want you to meet the princess of Sivrax, Spyra who is the fairy of sparkles. She will guide you through sivrax. Spyra, meet the winx.<br>Spyra: Hello, nice to meet you.  
>Flora: Nice to meet you too.<br>Musa: So are we going now?  
>Ms.F: No, you can rest today with Spyra to get to know about each other and you can start the mission tommorrow. Layla: Will the specialists go too?<br>Ms.F: Yes, they will protect you from any harm. Roxy will share her room with Spyra.  
>Now Spyra only has her usual form so you girls will help her with her charmix and enchantix.<br>You may return to your rooms now.

In the winx rooms

Roxy and Spyra

Roxy: Hey nice to meet you. I'm kind of new. My name is Roxy and I'm from Earth.  
>Spyra: That's cool, I'm new too. I study at betas but I have transfered to Alphea.<br>Roxy: Great, hope you enjoy here.  
>Artu comes and licks roxy's hand and roxy laughs.<br>Roxy: That's my dog artu.  
>Spyra: He's cute. -pets artu- I like dogs. Roxy: I'm the fairy of animals. I love animals.<br>Spyra: I'm the fairy of sparkles. I also like animals. Especially dogs.  
>The girls come and sit down on roxy's bed.<br>Bloom: How's it going girls? Are you two enjoying?  
>They both nodded.<br>Bloom: We forgot. Let us introduce ourselfes to you. I'm Bloom, the fairy of the dragon fire and the princess of sparks.  
>Stella: I'm Stella, the fairy of sun, moon and stars and the princess of solaria.<br>Flora: I'm Flora, the fairy of nature and from linphea.  
>Musa: I'm Musa, the fairy of music and from the harmonic nebula.<br>Tecna: I'm Tecna, the fairy of tecnology and the princess of zineath.  
>Layla: I'm Layla, the fairy of morphix and the princess of andros.<br>Roxy: I'm Roxy, the fairy of animals, i'm from earth and the princess of tir-nan-og.  
>Spyra: Nice to meet you all, I'm Spyra, the fairy of sparkles and the princess of sivrax.<br>Spyra smiled at Roxy and Roxy smiled back.  
>Just then, the pixies came running to their bonded fairies and hugged them.<br>They smiled at Roxy and Spyra and wondered who they were.  
>Bloom: Pixies, this is Roxy which we told about you on our mission to earth. She's from earth and the fairy of animals. And this is Spyra whom we met today. She is the fairy of sparkles and also the princess of Sivrax. She will help us on our mission.<br>Lockette: Hello, my name is Lockette, the pixie of portals and the bonded pixie of Bloom.  
>Amore: My name is Amore, the pixie of love and the bonded pixie of Stella.<br>Chatta: I'm Chatta, the pixie of gossip and the bonded pixie of Flora.  
>Tune: I'm Tune, the pixie of manners and the bonded pixie of Musa.<br>Digit: I'm Digit, the pixie of Tecnomagic and the bonded pixie of Tecna.  
>Chatta: Well piff can't talk because she's a baby pixie so I'll speak for her.<br>This is Piff, the pixie of sleep and the bonded pixie of Layla.  
>Spyra and Roxy: Nice to meet you pixies.<br>Chatta: We could find you both a pixie so comeee onnnn !

Pixie Village

Pixies in pixie village: Hey pixies! Hey winx!  
>Chatta: Hey everyone! We are here to find Spyra and Roxy a pixie!<br>Livy: (to spyra) Helloo my name is Livy and the pixie of messages. You are very sparkly.  
>Spyra: (giggled) You're really cute!<br>Zing: (to roxy) hello my name is Zing! I can transform into anything (transforms into another girl)  
>Roxy: (giggles) thats really cute!<br>Amore: Aww they found their bonded pixies!

So how was it? If I would have time then maybe I would upload chapter 4.  
>Thanks.<p>


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4 and the link for spyra's look will be coming up, i'm working on it.

The Specialists

Sky: I can't believe that they didn't even say sorry for what happened.  
>Helia: Don't you think we should say sorry first?<br>Brandon: Us sorry? They should say sorry first.  
>Timmy: Would you stop fighting? We'll see if they say sorry then we'll say sorry too and if they don't, we'll say sorry so that this fight would end.<br>Nabu: You guys are fighting over nothing.  
>Riven: Who cares, come on headmaster Saladin is calling is.<p>

In headmaster saladin's office

Saladin: Hello boys, How is it going?  
>Helia: It's fine, you wanted to see us?<br>Saladin: Yes I wanted to talk to you about a mission.  
>Sky: What is it?<br>Saladin: The thing is, you need to protect the winx girls from any harm in a very dangerous mission.  
>Nabu: That's what we usually do.<br>Timmy: We'd be happy doing that.  
>Saladin: Perfect now you need to go straight to Alphea and learn about the mission.<br>Brandon: on guys lets get our bikes and go.

The winx in miss f's office

Bloom: So the boys would be coming too?  
>Miss F: Yes bloom they would be coming. They're here.<p>

The boys enter miss f's office.

The girls frowned.

Spyra: Who are they anyway?  
>Layla: Just a bunch of red fountain boys who don't even have powers.<br>Spyra: Why would we need boys who don't even have powers?  
>Nabu: I do, I'm a wizard.<br>Spyra: And the others?  
>Miss f: They may not have powers but they are very brave and will protect you.<br>Brandon: Yeah. -he stared at spyra-  
>Miss f: Boys, this is princess spyra of sivrax who will guide you through your missions. The thing is, Earth has been attacked-<br>Riven: -interupting her- Why?  
>Miss f: As I was saying, earth has been attacked because it has the portal to sivrax and an enemy named asterode is banned from sivrax. He wants to get revenge so he has captured earth until they lead him to the portal of sivrax which the earth people don't know about it. The trix have teamed up with him. Its up to you to save earth and protect sivrax. You may leave now.<p>

The winx glared at them with angry faces. The specialists tried to explain but the girls would not listen. At last flora listened to Helia.  
>Flora: What is it?<br>Helia: Well we're sorry about thing that happened previously.  
>Flora: Its ok. We know we were fighting over nothing and are very sorry too.<br>Sky: So bloom will you forgive me?  
>Bloom: Alright Sky I forgive you and I'm sorry too.<br>Brandon: Stella I'm sorry.  
>Stella: Alright brandon i'm sorry too.<br>Riven: Sorry.  
>Musa: Alright apologize to roxy too.<br>Roxy: Well its ok.  
>Timmy: Sorry tecna. Will the old times come back?<br>Tecna: Of course timmy. im sorry too.  
>Nabu: So layla will you accept my apology?<br>Layla: Of course nabu. im sorry too.  
>Spyra: Alright Alright now say bye to the boys we need to get my power to charmix, enchantix and believix!<br>Bloom: Ok Spyra come on girls lets go.

Keep on reviewing for chapter 5! Its when spyra gets her charmix!  
>Oh and I'll be updating her charmix as well so im waiting for the reviews!<br> 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 5 and I'll be updating spyra's charmix as soon as I can! (her winx form too)

The winx were planning to pay Earth a visit.  
>Bloom: Winx Zoomix! -they transform and hold Roxy and Spyra-<p>

Earth

Bloom: What happened here?  
>Roxy: -almost in tears- its more ruined!<br>Spyra: Don't worry Roxy. I have a plan. Let's put a shield on it!  
>Bloom: Winx believix! Winx shield convergence!<p>

Tecna: It looks better. The trix won't be able to do anything.  
>Icy: Oh really? Ice coffin! -tecna is frozen-<br>Spyra: How dare you? Glitter split! Vanessa: -trapped in a cage with Mike- Bloom save us!  
>Bloom: Mom! Dragon energy! -cage is destroyed-<br>Stella: You're going down! Ocean of light! Darcy: I can't see anything! My eyes!  
>Musa: Sonic blast!<br>Layla: Morphix wave!  
>Stormy: Oo Stop it!<br>Tecna: -Managed to get out of the ice coffin- what happened?  
>Roxy: Help us!<br>Tecna: Laser ray!  
>Spyra: Let's do a convergence attack!<br>Bloom: Come on girls! Winx club convergence attack!  
>Icy: Come on you two! lets go!<p>

The trix disappear and earth is restored.

Bloom: You saved us Spyra, with your plan.  
>Spyra: -smiles and a brooch appears- Whats that?<br>Musa: You got your Charmix!  
>Layla: Congratulations Spyra!<br>Roxy: Wow! Spyra: It was nothing, we did it together.

They hugged and transformed back to Alphea.

Spyra: I can't wait to check my charmix!  
>Bloom: Don't forget, we also have to get your enchantix!<p>

How was it? I'll be updating chapter 6 soon! Keep reviewing!  
>Next chapter is Spyra's Enchantix!<br>Thanks. 


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6. I'll be updating spyra's enchantix soon! (charmix and usual form too)

It was the day for the mission.

Alfea

Layla: Stella hurry up! We'll be late for the mission!  
>Stella: Wait I'm dressing! Bloom helppppppp!<br>Bloom: What is it Stella?  
>Stella: I'm in real trouble!<br>Bloom: -goes in Stella's room- what's wrong?  
>Stella: I can't choose an outfit!<br>Musa: Oh boy another mission.  
>Flora: Stella please hurry up, miss f is calling us!<br>Stella: Alright Alright! bloom help me picking!  
>Bloom: Okay okay! What about this one?<br>Stella: -glaring at her- what do you think, this is a casual day or something?  
>Bloom: But you-<br>Stella: Helpppppppppppp!  
>Roxy: Whats with all the screams?<br>Bloom: Look stella they're just clothes!  
>Stella: JUST CLOTHES!<br>Bloom: Just pick your normal outfit stella and meet me at miss f's office. -leaves-  
>Stella: -cries-<p>

Miss f's office

Miss f: Why hello girls, what brings you here?  
>Bloom: We wanted to tell you miss f that we are ready for the mission.<br>Miss f: Are you sure?  
>Flora: Yes miss f, we are sure.<br>Stella: Sorry im late!  
>Musa: You're just in time stella.<br>Miss f: Well girls, before you go to your mission, you must be careful as there will be traps ahead. You need to go sivrax first and be careful because convergence is what's going to defeat asterode and the trix. You must not leave one another or danger will lie ahead of you.  
>Layla: We promise, miss f!<br>Miss f: Very well, good luck for your mission and I'll be guiding you through my mirror. I will put a spell on you.  
>-puts spell-<br>Bloom: Thank you Miss f! Bye!

Outside Alfea

Stella: Heyyyyy guysss!  
>Brandon: Hey stella!<br>Flora: Is there any room for us? -giggled-  
>Helia: Of course! Always is!<br>Musa: Come on!

Inside spaceship

Timmy: So where will we go?  
>Tecna: To sivrax.<br>Brandon: Alright.  
>Spyra: I'm so excited that i'm going back to home!<br>Riven: Why? haven't you ever seen your home?  
>Musa: RIVEN!<br>Spyra: Don't be so silly.  
>Sky: Get ready to land!<p>

The winx and specialists arrive at sivrax and get out of the ship.

Spyra: We're home!  
>Roxy: Its so beautiful!<br>Bloom: I've never seen anything like it!  
>Musa: It doesn't look like dangerous!<br>Tecna: -scanning- According to my calculations, this place is very safe.  
>Spyra: Sivrax is never dangerous! It has a shield protecting it.<br>Flora: That is great! That means, we can relax for a day!  
>Spyra: Sure! Come on let's go to my palace!<p>

Outside the palace

Glitter sprinklers were outside the palace. The palace was very coloured.

Guard: Welcome princess Spyra. May I help you? Who are those people behind you?  
>Spyra: No thanks, these are my friends. I'm taking them inside.<br>Guard: You are very welcome to do that, your highness.  
>Layla: Wow the people are really nice!<br>Stella: This place is beautiful! Suits for a makeover day?  
>Bloom: Hmm if that would be fine with spyra?<br>Spyra: Of course! Come on everyone!

Inside the palace

King Sebestian: Welcome Spyra!  
>Spyra: Mom! Dad! -hugs them-<br>Queen Clarissa: How are you my dear?  
>Spyra: I'm fine mom! I brought my friends with me!<br>Winx and Specialists: -bow- Hello, your highnesses.  
>King Sebestian: Nice to meet you all. Spyra, take them to your room.<br>Spyra: Alright! Boys, your rooms are on the left and come on girls your rooms are on the right with me.

The winx

Stella: Cool! Its like my room in solaria! But with a more bigger curtain! Bloom: It is really nice, thanks spyra.  
>Spyra: No problem!<br>Stella: So are we having a makeover day or what!  
>Rest: Yeah!<p>

After the makeover

Roxy: Wow stella you got fashion skills!  
>Stella: Thats what I have!<br>Bloom: I feel great! Thanks stel!  
>Stella: Anything for my girlfriends!<br>Maid: -enters door- Princess Spyra, the king has ordered you and your friends.  
>Spyra: Alright come on!<p>

Spyra: What is it dad?  
>King Sebestian: Spyra, Asterode has found the portal to sivrax and he has started attacking Sivrax. -tear comes out of his eye-<br>Bloom: Don't worry your highness! We'll save sivrax and stop asterode from attacking it! After all we are the winx!  
>King Sebestian: Your mother has been trapped by three witches who are on Asterode's side. You must find her and save her.<br>Bloom: Don't worry! Boys you go attack the monsters and we'll try to save spyra's mother!  
>Sky: Alright! Come on guys!<br>Bloom: Winx believix -they transform-  
>Spyra: Charmix! -she transforms-<br>Bloom: Spyra, can you try to sense your mother?  
>Spyra: Alright here I go! -closes her eyes and tries- She is in the sivrax controlling room!<br>Bloom: Let's go! Winx zoomix!

Sivrax controlling room

Queen Clarissa: -tied- Spyra! You're here! Go away! I don't want to put you in danger! -fire comes out- Go spyra! You need to live! Spyra: No never mom! -starts glowing- whats happening? -transforms-  
>Bloom: You got your enchantix! Congratulations!<br>Musa: Use your fairydust!  
>Spyra: Alright! -sprinkles fairydust on fire and unties the rope-<br>Roxy: You did it!  
>Queen Clarissa: Thank you Spyra! You are very brave! -hugs-<br>Spyra: Mom you should never lose hope!  
>Queen Clarissa: You have taught me a very good lesson and I'll always remember it.<p>

So how was that? I worked hard on this chapter.  
>I'll be updating chapter 7 and also spyra's forms! Please review!<br>Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 7.

Asterode: Those fairies have destroyed all my plans!  
>Icy: Well then why don't you take revenge on them?<br>Asterode: Hmm thats a nice idea..  
>Darcy: You could relax and we'll do the rest...<br>Stormy: Yeah we hate those winx losers!  
>Asterode: -evil grin- sounds like a plan..<br>Icy: Why not giving them a suprise at their little party at alphea?  
>Asterode: Perfect...<br>Darcy: But their power is so powerful, what will we do?  
>Asterode: Why tension when I'm there. Beware witches, your Darcix! Icy: I feel alot powerful.. Let me try, ICE COFFIN! -bookshelf is covered with thick ice-<br>Darcy: Dark Slam! -a thick wave of darkness knocks the bookshelf-  
>Stormy: Double tornado! -two very thick tornados absorb the bookshelf in them-<br>Asterode: That bookshelf contains my magic spells! -snaps his finger and the bookshelf appears without any cracks-  
>All four: -evil laugh-<p>

The winx at the breakfast table in Alfea

Stella: I'm so hungry I would eat four plates! -eats biscuits hungrily-  
>Bloom: Stella are you ok?<br>Stella: I'm fine pleaseeee bloom can i have your breakfast?  
>Bloom: No way I'm hungry too.<br>Tecna: You can have mine, I'm not hungry.  
>Stella: Yeyy -eats tecna's breakfast hungrily-<br>Layla: Tecna you would be weak if you don't eat your food.  
>Tecna: It doesn't matter. Look at my new device it will scan more faster and it has more details.<br>Flora: The old one wasn't so bad..  
>Musa: Yeah it scanned perfectly.<br>Tecna: Well this one is more better.  
>Roxy: I'm full. Yum I ate my breakfast. -lieing-<br>Bloom: So quickly? Roxy: Welllll you see... umm Artu: Woof!  
>Bloom: Oh Roxy don't tell me you fed your breakfast to Artu?<br>Roxy: He was hungry too..  
>Spyra: Have mine, I don't think I need more.<br>Roxy: I'm full.  
>Stella: -snatches spyra's plate- give it to me then! -eats hungrily-<br>Spyra: I don't mind.  
>Griselda: Girls, silence, Miss Faragonda has an announcement to make.<br>Miss F: Thank you Griselda. Fairies of alphea I wanted to tell you that we are having a party today so no classes today.  
>The specialists and witches will be coming today.<br>All girls: Woohoo!  
>Miss F: And the winx will meet me at my office after breakfast.<br>The winx: Alright Miss f!

Miss F's office

Miss f: Welcome girls, I wanted to tell you about something.  
>Bloom: What is it, miss f?<br>Miss f: You did a great job at Sivrax and I am very proud. But you must still keep an eye on Asterode and the trix. Today is the party and they must be planning something. I am leaving it to you girls to keep the party safe.  
>Roxy: Of course headmistress faragonda.<br>Miss f: You may leave now.  
>Musa: We promise we'll keep the party safe.<p>

Red fountain

Headmaster Saladin: There will be a party at Alphea where we'll be invited. The witches are coming too.  
>Boys: Woohoo!<p>

Cloud tower

Headmistress Griffin: There will be a party at Alphea where we'll be invited. The specialists are coming too.  
>Witches: Woohooo!<p>

Asterode and the trix

Asterode: A perfect spot. Make the winx fail and make sure no one sees you.  
>Trix: We promise.<br>All four: -evil laugh-

Please review! I wanted to tell you that spyra's believix will come in chapter 9 or 10.  
>I'm updating chapter 8. Thank you.<p>


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for chapter 8 after a long time! Tests are coming in the way so I may take a bit longer.  
>Anyway here's chapter 8! Please review and thank you for the previous reviews.<p>Everyone was preparing for the party. The winx were practising to immediately attack someone who tries to destroy the party.<p>

Layla: Flora, come on break this statue made of morphix!  
>Flora: Autumn wind! -statue destroyed-<br>Layla: Good!  
>Bloom: Dragon Fiory!<br>Stella: Ocean of light! -both powers crash into another and destroy-  
>Bloom: We still need to practise!<br>Tecna: Tecno Blast!  
>Musa: -dogdes- Sonic stream! -large speakers appear and blow tecna down-<br>Tecna: -standing up- Good!  
>Spyra: Sparkle bird!<br>Roxy: Animal Shield! -bird destroys-  
>Spyra: Awsome!<p>

The specialists

Sky: I haven't even had one single call from Bloom!  
>Riven: You're not the only one!<br>Nabu: Guys, calm down, the girls must be busy because of the party.  
>Brandon: So busy that they can't even put the phone in their hands and talk for 2 minutes?<br>Helia: Nabu's right, we should leave the girls alone for some time. They must be really busy.  
>Timmy: Guys, tecna's online, the girls must be there too.<br>Sky: Finally, some good news.

The pixies

Digit: Oops I accidently opened tecna's msn!  
>Tune: Then close it..<br>Digit: Oh timmy's online! Let me message him!  
>Tune: Digit you should not use things that you aren't allowed to.<br>Digit: One message won't hurt.

Msn

Timmy: Hey tecna, i thought you were busy, we made so many calls and messages on your phone.  
>Digit: (out of msn to tune) Phone calls? Messages? I've got to inform the girls!<br>Tune: Wait they're practising! We aren't allowed to go there or we'll get hurt.  
>Lockette: What happened?<br>Digit: Tecna's msn.  
>Chatta: You aren't allowed to touch that!<br>Digit: But timmy's online and a message won't hurt.  
>Amore: Hmm maybe Digit's right.<br>Timmy: (msn) Tecna? Are you there? Where are the girls?

Specialists

Riven: Come on! Why isn't tecna messaging?  
>Timmy: I don't know. I'll activate my seeing gadget (whatever its called).<br>Sky: Bloom? Bloom's not there?  
>Helia: Its the pixies!<p>

Pixies

Digit: Its the specialists!  
>Sky: Where's Bloom?<br>Chatta: Bloom and the others are practising outside.  
>Brandon: For what?<br>Tune: They have to keep the party safe. This is like their exam.  
>Riven: Whats the use of that when you already are perfect.<br>All Pixies (except piff, she's sleeping): Practise makes it perfect!  
>Tecna: And what are you all doing with my laptop?<br>Musa: You don't need to touch things that don't belong to you.  
>Timmy: Tecna? You came back? How was your practise?<br>Tecna: Timmy? Pixies, why did you use my msn?  
>Digit: We uhh...<br>Tune: Digit accidently pressed it. I told her not to use it.  
>Chatta: And a little message won't hurt right?<br>Amore: The boys were missing you.  
>Musa: -comes- Who's missing us what?<br>Lockette: The boys!  
>Tecna: You have to leave us for some time, we are really exausted right now, we're sorry, bye. -turns off laptop-<br>Musa: And now never touch things without permission.  
>All pixies: We're sorry tecna.<br>Tecna: Its ok.  
>Piff: -comes out of door and says in her language- Miss faragonda is calling you. (Its in her baby language)<br>Digit: Shes saying that Miss faragonda is calling us.  
>Musa: Come on then.<p>

Miss faragonda's office

Miss Faragonda:You have done very well girls. I have seen you in your practise.  
>Bloom: Thanks Miss f!<br>Miss f: So I hope that you will keep the party safe.  
>Spyra: Of course, headmistress.<br>Miss f: Very well, you may go back. And the party's going to start soon.

Winx

Roxy: What shall I do? I don't have a dress to wear at the party.  
>Spyra: Neither do I!<br>Stella: There's one solution to this problem: SHOPPING!  
>Musa: Here we go again...<p>

Shopping center

Stella: I'm a fashion girl and miss magix for many years!  
>Roxy: Wow!<br>Stella: Yeah and I'm gonna pick your dresses.

Soon, Roxy and Spyra's dresses were picked and they looked wonderful in it.

Rooms

The winx were getting ready. Their dresses were really beautiful. (The dress links are on my profile)  
>Everyone was ready except Stella.<p>

Bloom: -knocking on the bathroom door- Stella! We don't want to get late for the party. Hurry up! Stella: Wait a second, I'm still curling my hair!  
>Musa: You've been doing that for ages!<br>Flora: Please Stella we don't want something to happen to the party.  
>Stella: Okay okay!<br>Tecna: You should have been done by now!  
>Layla: Do a spell and hurry up!<br>Stella: Then It won't be any fun!  
>Roxy: Stella we're getting late..<br>Stella: Alright Alright! Ladies, bow for the princess as she's coming come out.  
>Spyra: And why do we have to do that?<br>Stella: Because I'm a princess, of course.  
>Layla: You're not the only princess here!<br>Bloom: -pulling Stella- Stel just come out.  
>Stella: Fine! -comes out of the bathroom-<p>

The trix

Icy: Perfect, these monsters are great for ruining that little stupid party!  
>Darcy: I just hope those alfea losers don't come out and defeat us!<br>Stormy: Yeah or it'll be the end of us!  
>Icy: Don't worry ladies, no one can defeat us with our new powers!<p>

So this is it. Keep reviewing for chapter 9 which I'll be working on. I'm gonna upload those dress links really soon too.  
>Thank you. <p>


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the reviews! I'm planning the story to be of 26 chapters.  
>Here's chapter 9! This chapter's nice because of the party.<br>Enjoy and please review!

The ballroom was filled with people dancing. When the winx came, everybody stopped and Miss faragonda stepped forward.

Miss Faragonda: Welcome girls, everyone this is the winx which you know.  
>Everyone: -cheered-<p>

The boys gasped and stared. The winx were totally looking fabulous.

Stella: Yay, Its autograph time! Stella autograph, anybody?  
>Bloom: Stella, don't be crazy please just for this night.<br>Stella: What would happen with some autographs anyway! Stella autograph!  
>Bloom: Stella, look brandon's there!<br>Stella: -throwing the pads- where where?  
>Brandon: Here, my sunshine!<br>Stella: Brandon, Brandon! I'm so glad to see you, the girls were making me practise and I couldn't come!  
>Musa: You didn't practise much! We did it actually! You were having a manicure after every 2 minutes!<br>Stella: Manicure's a lot of work!  
>Layla: Alright you two stop fighting!<br>Flora: Stella, we are getting to relax after a lot of months so please let this night be peaceful.  
>Tecna: Flora's speech is logical. Stella please.<br>Artu: -comes and licks roxy's hand- woof!  
>Roxy: Artu! I told you not to come! What if Griselda sees us?<br>Griselda: Indeed, miss roxy.  
>Roxy: Griselda!<br>Griselda: I want that dog out of here right now! Roxy: Yes mam.

Winx rooms

Roxy: Now Artu, please don't come after me. Do you want griselda to scold me?  
>Artu: -moves his head no-<br>Roxy: Good boy, now stay with the pixies, I'm going to the girls.  
>Icy: Going somewhere?<br>Roxy: Huh? The witches?  
>Darcy: You guessed right, but you won't guess what we're going to do with YOU.<br>Roxy: What do you mean?  
>Stormy: -casts a spell on her and she faints- HA!<br>Darcy: Now I'll come into her. -goes into roxy-  
>Artu: -barks and goes downstairs-<br>Stormy: Get here you stupid dog!  
>Icy: Leave him, he's just a normal dog.<br>Darcyroxy: Yeah, I'll start my work, you start yours.  
>Icy: -to monsters- You go and destroy that little pathetic party of theirs!<p>

Ballroom

Bloom: Why isn't Roxy back yet?  
>Artu: -comes down- Woof!<br>Griselda: Why is that dog down here again! Roxy! Roxy!  
>Bloom: Maybe he's trying to tell us something?<br>Darcyroxy: Hey sorry im late did I miss something?  
>Griselda: How many times do I have to tell you, put your dog in your room!<br>Darcyroxy: Sure -kicks artu into the room- there that dog's inside, anything else?  
>The winx: -staring at Roxy-<br>Spyra: Roxy, are you ok?  
>Roxy: Better than anyone!<br>Stella: Anyway, the dance is starting soon so get your spots right now!  
>Layla: I'm in!<br>Darcyroxy: -murmering- those pathetic losers are going down..  
>Spyra: Did you say anything Roxy?<br>Darcyroxy: Uh no why don't you go dance too?  
>Spyra: -nodded- I'll see you then. -murmured- Something's wrong...<br>Darcyroxy: That little something's wrong will be the first to be defeated!  
>Stella: -dancing with Brandon- Roxy, you need to dance with someone before there are none left!<br>Darcyroxy: Oh shut up! I don't need some stupid dance partners!  
>Bloom: -dancing with Sky- Roxy, she didn't mean it that way.<br>Tecna: -dancing with Timmy- Look! Monsters in that way!  
>Musa: -dancing with Riven- We need to go, come on girls!<p>

The winx and monsters in a corner

Bloom: Winx believix! -they transform and Roxy too-  
>Spyra: Enchantix! -she transforms-<br>Stella: Hey! Roxy what are you doing? Come here and help us fight them!  
>Darcyroxy: How about fighting YOU?<br>Flora: Is everything ok Roxy?  
>Roxy: Its good, but you're gonna ask yourself that question! DARK SLAM!<br>The winx: -fall backwards-  
>Layla: -rubbing her head- That's not one of Roxy's powers!<br>Musa: I think I know who's that! Its Darcy!  
>Darcyroxy: Great thinking loser!<br>Icy and Stormy: -appear-  
>Tecna: What have you done to Roxy?<br>Darcyroxy: Duh I went inside her, you dummy!  
>Bloom: You're gonna suffer now!<br>Icy: And how is that possible? Ice Coffin!  
>Bloom: -frozen-<br>Roxy: -her real self- W-what's happening?  
>Darcyroxy: Nothing's happening you loser!<br>Spyra: Roxy, you need to fight yourself!  
>Darcyroxy: Shut up! Dark Slam!<br>Spyra: -dodges-  
>Stella: Ocean of light! -Bloom recovers from the ice wall-<br>Bloom: Dragon fury!  
>Icy Stormy and Darcyroxy: -crashed to the wall-<br>Darcyroxy: If you hurt ME, you'll hurt Roxy!  
>Tecna: She's right!<br>Bloom: We'll have to fight the others then!  
>Musa: Sonic Stream! -two speakers come but Icy frozes them-<br>Icy: Artic Blast!  
>Darcyroxy: I'm sick of this stupid body! I'm going to escape her now! -comes out of Roxy-<br>Roxy: W-whats happening? Bloom: Roxy! Are you ok?  
>Flora: Autumn Wind!<br>Stormy: Twister Fury! -Flora is held in the twister-  
>Layla: Flora are you ok? Morphix Wave!<br>Icy: -take the power in her hands and shots out to Layla-  
>Layla: -crashes to the wall-<br>Spyra: Glitter split! Darcy: -takes the power and shots to Spyra-  
>Spyra: My eyes!<br>Roxy: Spyra are you alright!  
>Spyra: I'm fine now!<br>Bloom: They're too powerful! Girls we need to get out of here! Winx Zoomix! -they leave-  
>Darcy: -evil laugh- Losers! They're scared of us!<br>Icy: We'll be back... -they leave too-

Please review. I know I took a lot of time to upload this. Sorry. Next chapter is Spyra's believix.  
>Thank you.<p>


	10. Chapter 10

Hey thanks for the reviews!  
>Akela Victoire: Thank you for your tips. I will make the story better and I hope you will read more. Rocky: Thank you very much. Yes I will try to update soon.<br>Thank you for the wonderful reviews and here's chapter 10. I will not make it like dialouges and a poem (as Akela Victoire said)  
>_<p>After what happened, the winx were suprised how the Trix had more power than themselves.<p>

Miss F's office

Miss faragonda said,"Hello girls, I am very proud how you managed the party to be safe." Bloom said,"Yes Miss Faragonda but we are suprised how the Trix got more power than us." Miss Faragonda said,"That is true but Asterode must have given them a new power."  
>Flora said,"How do we fight them when they have such a strong power?" Miss Faragonda answered,"That is a very good question, You will discover a new power called 'Satinix'." The winx gasped in excitment. Stella said in delightment," So that means NEW outfits!"<br>Layla said' Its not about the outfit Stella.' Musa said "How do we get it?" Miss Faragonda said "When you prove that your heart is made of gold. It is a very high power which will give you the ability of your opposite powers." Roxy said,"That's so cool!"  
>Spyra said,"But if our opposite powers are something dark?" Miss Faragonda replied,"That doesn't matter. I will be giving you a vacation on Earth today." Stella screamed,"That's awsome!' Bloom said "Thank you Miss f!" and they went.<br>Miss f said,"Your welcome girls and enjoy your vacation."

Packing

The winx were packing to go to earth. Bloom said in a hurry, "Stella hurry up! Don't make us late again!" Stella answered,"Ok but I would need you for that!" Bloom nodded and said,"Ok Stella." Bloom goes in Stella's room. Stella said,"Would you mind straightening my hair on the back? I can't see where the straight hair in the back are." Bloom answered,"Sure Stel, that's not a problem."  
>Stella said,"That's my girl! Now do it correctly and no single curly hair!" Bloom laughed a little and nodded. Roxy said,"I'm so excited! I'm also going to meet my mom and dad after a long time!" Spyra said,"I would get to know them too. And earth." Flora said,<br>"Stella, Bloom, we're getting late!" Stella opened the door and answered,"We're coming we're almost done." Musa joked,"Yeah for the first time."  
>Stella glared at her and shut the door. Bloom opened it and said,"I'm ready!" Stella said,"Don't forget me too!" Bloom shouted,"Let's go! Winx Believix!" They transform and Spyra transforms in enchantix. The pixies and pets came. Chatta shouted,"Hey what about us!" Flora giggled and said, "Of course Chatta, we can never forget you." Each fairy picked their pixie and pet and Bloom had too many so Spyra took Kiko. Bloom said,"Winx Zoomix!"<br>They teleport.

Earth

They untransformed and ran to the Love & Pet shop. The pixies stared in amazement. The other fairy pets woke up and the fake Bloom disappeared.  
>Bloom said,"Hey did you miss us?" Chatta said,"Wow this shop is amazing I will help Flora with the pet's health and hunger!" Flora replyed,"Of course Chatta." Roxy said,"What if the other people see the pixies?" Tecna said,"Don't worry, earth people can't see the pixies. Except children and pets." Roxy said, "Oh!" Zing said,"I can turn into a bee! And the children and pets won't see me!" Layla said,"There's no need to do that Zing."<br>Roxy said,"Girls, do you want to hang out in the frutti music bar?" All of them shouted,"YEAH!"

Frutti Music bar

The girls went to the Frutti music bar with the pixies. Roxy said,"Mom, Dad!" They hugged Roxy. Claus said,"We have been missing you! I can't handle the bar without you!"  
>Roxy said,"I missed you too!" They had a great time. Spyra enjoyed it too. It was night. Bloom said, "We'd better get going!"<br>They came outside the frutti music bar.

Love & Pet

The girls had tucked the pets in their beds and were going to go to bed. Stella yawned and said,"Good night!" And they all went to sleep.

Morning

Everyone was up early except Stella. Layla said,"Stella's still sleeping. There's a big day ahead of us." Stella came and said,"Did you say something?"  
>Flora said,"It's a good thing you wake up on time Stella." Tecna said,"Have some coffee." She poured coffee into Stella's mug. Stella said,"Thanks."<br>She drank her coffee. Bloom said,"Time to open up the shop." They changed into their proper Love & Pet outfits and then opened the shop. A minute had passed by and a huge line was there. At five o clock they closed the shop. They changed into their normal outfits and then went outside.

The city of Gardenia

Spyra said,"So how do we actually get the power of believix?" Bloom replied,"To get the power of believix, we have to make earth people believe in magic.  
>Its quite easy." Spyra said, "That's so easy!" Flora said, "Well we don't know if any people are left here who don't know about magic because we are famous now." Spyra said, "I'll try!" She walked to a lady and asked her, "Good morning, do you know about the winx fairies?" The lady answered, "Of course I do darling!<br>They are really famous. But no one knows why they aren't coming out now. Are you new here?" Spyra replied, "Umm yes kind of. But I have my friends here who guide me."  
>The lady nodded and went away. Spyra shook her head but didn't give up. She asked many people but everyone knew about magic and believed in it. Bloom said, "Don't worry Spyra, you just have to keep trying. That's what's going to lead you to having the believix power." Spyra nodded. She saw an old man who was mumbling, "Fairies, there aren't such things in the world."<br>Spyra said, "Good day, can I know what you're saying?" The old man answered, "Its just fairies,they never came to me, they don't exist, the stupid people think that they do." Spyra said, "But there are fairies and I know they would come to you if you believe in them." The old man said, "What's the point when that's not going to happen." Spyra said, "You just need to trust in yourself." The old man said, "Ok, here I go, I do believe in fairies although I don't show that but my heart believes in them." A cloud started to form and Spyra got her believix. The old man stared in amazement. Spyra said, "See you just need to believe in yourself. Zoomix!" She teleported. The old man smiled and waved to her. She teleported to the winx at Love & Pet.

Love & Pet

Bloom said, "Spyra, you're just in time. Where have you been?" Spyra shouted, "I got my believix!" She hugged Bloom. Bloom said, "That's great Spyra, congratulations! You're at the same level as ours."  
>The others came and congratulated her. Bloom said, "Our vacation is over. Are you ready girls? Winx Zoomix!" They teleported to Alfea.<p>

How was it? I know its a bit short, I couldn't help it, I had to study.  
>Please review and I'll try to update sooner.<br>Thank you. 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey sorry I'm late publishing again! I tried but it's not as easy as it looks you know. Anyway, Thank you for the reviews!  
>Rainbowcommunicater: Thank you very much.<br>I would like to have ideas about what I should write on the next chapter and how they should get their Satinix.  
>Here's chapter 11!<br>_

The winx got to Alfea and raced direct to Miss Faragonda's Office.

Miss F's office.

Miss Faragonda was happy to see the girls. She said, "Welcome girls, how was your vacation?" Bloom said, "It was great, Miss Faragonda. Spyra also got her believix." Miss Faragonda said, "Congratulations, Spyra. You are now the same level as the winx."  
>Spyra thanked,"Thank you miss f." Miss f said, "Your welcome. You all know that you still need to earn your Satinix. And you also have to keep an eye on the Trix and Asterode for a while. They must be planning on something." Flora said,"Yes miss faragonda."<br>Miss faragonda said, "Very well girls. You may leave now."

Rooms

Bloom said, "I still cannot understand how we would get our Satinix." Layla said, "Yeah, I didn't get what Miss Faragonda said."  
>Tecna said,"She meant 'a heart of gold' meaning doing something nice related to magic or some sacrifices." Stella said,"Whatever,<br>we need to go to shopping today!" Musa said, "Why? Don't you have clothes to wear?" Roxy said, "Stella, we just went shopping yesterday."  
>Bloom said, "That's right, we don't need to go for shopping right now." Spyra entered the room and said, "We have a problem outside.<br>The trix are attacking Alfea!" Stella said, "Could our rest stay a bit longer!" Bloom said, "There's no time, winx believix!"  
>They transformed and flew outside.<p>

Outside Alfea

Icy said, "Welcome winx. Ready for failture?" Bloom said, "I think the opposite will work! Dragon heart!" Darcy raised her hands and squeezed the power and it was gone. Bloom gasped. Stella shouted, "A bit sunshine would work! Universal light!" It blocked Stormy but she threw the power in a tornado. The tornado caught Stella but it was gone after a minute. Flora said, "Stella are you ok? Summer Thunder!"  
>It didn't work. The winx were exausted but couldn't do anything. Darcy said, "Looks like you're already tired! Dark Slam!"<br>The winx lay on the ground. They were really weak. Icy said, "We would have destroyed you but we aren't going to waste anymore time on you!"  
>The trix disappeared. The winx stood up and untransformed. They were really determinated to get their Satinix. Miss Faragonda came outside and said, "What's going on outside? I heard loud noises so I came here." Spyra said, "It was the trix. They are more powerful now." Miss faragonda said,<br>"Come in my office and we'll talk about this."

Asterode and the trix

Meanwhile, Asterode was congratulating the trix. Asterode said, "Good. Why didn't you defeat them! I don't want those fairies in my way."  
>Icy said, "We'll destroy them now. Come on sisters." Asterode said,"No-" But it was too late. The trix teleported inside Alfea but were invisible.<p>

Miss F's office

Miss f was nodding and listening carefully. Suddenly, an ice attack was towards Roxy but Bloom saw it and went infront of Roxy. It hit Bloom badly and she was thrown to the floor. Roxy said, "Oh no! Bloom!" Bloom glowed and she transformed into her Satinix. She opened her eyes and everybody gasped. She was looking nice and was alive and well. Roxy hugged Bloom and congratulated Bloom. Bloom smiled and was glad she did that for Roxy and got her Satinix. She untransformed and got up. Miss f said, "That was a brave thing Bloom. Congratulations, You got your Satinix!"  
>Bloom was really happy. Finally, someone could pay the Trix for what they did.<p>

Asterode

The trix teleported back to Asterode and were disappointed. Asterode said, "Look what you did now! One fairy developed and now they're gonna pay you!"  
>Icy said, "We didn't know." Asterode said, "I told you not to go!" Darcy said, "No you didn't!" Asterode said, "Whatever but in the future, you won't do anything until I tell you!" Stormy said, "Fine!"<br>_

So how was it till now? Please review and give me ideas for what should happen next. I'm working on Chapter 12.  
>Thank you. <p>


	12. Chapter 12

Hey! Thanks for the reviews!  
>Rocky: Ok, I will add the specialists. I can't understand, What are you trying to say? Thank you, Yes I will try to update sooner.<p>I love your reviews. Please do give me ideas for chapter 13. As I said, I'm going to make the story of 26 chapters.<br>Here's chapter 12, Enjoy and please review! This chapter is really interesting and most of this part is Bloom's! And for Stella an interesting part too!  
>Oh and sorry I didn't tell you about Spyra much! So here it'll be.<p>

Spyra's Description

Favourite Food: French Fries.  
>Favourite Colour: Hot pink Favourite Hobby: Adding sparkles to my clothes!<br>Favourite Pet: Dogs!  
>Ideal Boyfriend: (Not revealed yet)<br>Best Friend: Roxy...  
>Favourite Movies: Comedies are the best!<br>Loves: Playing with dogs Hates: Dog catchers Favourite Music: Hip Hop!  
>Favourite Shoes: Boots and sometimes Sneakers Favourite Subject: Potionology Favourite Spell: Glitter Split!<br>Hair colour: Chocolate Brown with hot pink streaks Home planet: Sivrax Bonded Pixie: Livy Power: Sprakles -

The specialists had came from their mission. (I didn't mention that before.) They were coming straight to Alphea on their Leva bikes.  
>The girls along with the pixies were waiting for them outside while Roxy and Spyra were attending Professer Palladium's class. Stella said, "Why aren't they coming?" Bloom said, "Come on Stel, It has been hardly two minutes after they called us." Flora said, "Bloom's right Stella, You should be patient. They must be on their way." Stella was about to say something, when the boys arrived. Brandon said, "Hey sunshine,<br>Did you miss me?" Stella said, "Of course! Where were you!" Brandon said, "I told you, we were on a mission." Bloom said, "Isn't Sky here?" Helia said, "We're sorry Bloom, Sky is at Eraklyon. His father called him." Bloom said, "Oh its okay, It doesn't matter. He's a king now, He doesn't have enough time for me. Lockette said, "Aww Bloom don't be sad, I'm there for you." Stella said, "Don't forget me!" All the girls hugged Bloom and the specialists nodded and stood in two lines. They bowed and said, 'Your majesty King Sky of Eraklyon is coming so bow for him." The girls bowed without knowing what they're doing but Bloom didn't bow. The girls didn't listen the sentence they just heard 'bow for him'. Bloom had heard 'King Sky' and her face lightened up. Stella said, getting up, "Anyways, who are we bowing for?" Layla said, "Yeah who are we bowing for?" Then Sky came on his leva bike and hugged Bloom. Musa said, "So we were bowing for Sky?" Stella said, "I can't believe it!" The boys explained everything and the girls laughed. Roxy and Spyra came running out of Alfea.

Roxy said, "Hey Guys! We just learnt a new thing!" Spyra said, "Its cool...But we actually don't know how to do it correctly." Flora said, "You just have to try." Roxy said, "Here it goes." They both combined their powers but the girls did not notice that some kind of power from it was attacking right at Spyra.  
>Stella noticed it and immediately shot a sun ball at it. It was destroyed. Stella explained it to everyone and Roxy and Spyra thanked her. She started glowing and transformed into her Satinix. She was looking beautiful. Everyone gazed at her. Amore said, "Congratulations, Stella! You got your Satinix!" Stella said,<br>"Yay!" She untransformed and hugged Brandon and then the girls. They all went outside and Stella was screaming continuesly. Musa said, "Stella could you please stop screaming? We all are tired to hear your screams." Stella pouted and said, "Fine!" Spyra came in the room and said, "Miss Faragonda is calling you all."  
>The girls went to Miss faragonda's office.<p>

Meanwhile Asterode was attacking Sparks. He knew it had the ultimate dragon fire and was finding it but he did not know that Bloom had it. He reached Bloom's Kingdom and started attacking there. King Oritel and Queen Mariam were preparing for the fight with Asterode. King Oritel picked up his sword and Queen Mariam followed him. He said to Queen Mariam, "Mariam, You cannot come with me, Its too dangerous." Queen Mariam replied, "I have always came with you and I always will." King Oritel said, "If I am in too much danger, you can come to me." Queen Mariam agreed to that and King Oritel went to fight with Asterode.

The winx were at Miss faragonda's Office. Miss Faragonda said, "Hello girls, I have bad news for you. Sparks has been attacked by Asterode." The girls were shocked and Bloom was in tears. Bloom said, "Why!" Miss f said, "He is looking for the dragon fire." Bloom said, "But the dragon fire is with me!" Miss f said, "Which he does not know."  
>Bloom said, "Then we'll have to go and pay him a visit!" Miss f said, "Girls, its too dangerous. You have not yet fighted with Asterode and you do not know how much powerful he is." Bloom said, "But we can't just stand here and do nothing!" Miss Faragonda smiled and said, "Thats my girls. I am giving you permission to go to Sparks but be careful."<br>The girls called the boys and went to Sparks.

Meanwhile the trix were finding the dragon fire. Icy said, "Where's that stupid dragon fire! I thought Bloom had it!" Darcy said, "Yeah, I didn't tell Asterode because I thought he knew everything!" Stormy said, "Yeah and Bloom could have taken it out!" Icy said, "I don't know what's happened, but we gotta find it before we get a scolding!" Darcy said, "Just relax, we'll tell him we didn't find it. And if that loser Bloom would have got it then we'll blame him." Icy said, "Perfect. She made three ice chairs and the Trix sat on them and just relaxed.

The girls were at the spaceship, on their way to Sparks. Roxy said, "How much more time is left to reach Sparks?" Timmy said, "We're there." They landed the spaceship out of Sparks so that it wouldn't be damaged. Tecna made a portal to Bloom's kingdom and they went inside. When they reached there, they saw Queen Mariam really upset. When she saw Bloom, her face lit up. Bloom said, "Mom!" They both hugged and Bloom said, "Where's dad?" Queen Mariam said, "He went to fight Asterode." Bloom said, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go help him!" They all agreed. Bloom said, "Boys you fight the monsters outside the palace who are trying to break it down. When you're done, Meet us in the main dragon fire lobby." The boys nodded and went outside. Roxy said, "Winx Believix!" They transformed into Believix (except Bloom and Stella). Bloom and Stella said at the same time,  
>"Winx Satinix!" They also transformed. They went with Queen Mariam to the main dragon fire lobby where King Oritel and Asterode were fighting.<p>

King Oritel and Asterode were having a serious fight. Asterode said, "You thought you were going to defeat me? I don't think so. Tell me where the dragon fire is, now!"  
>King Oritel said, "Never! Its where you'll NEVER guess!" He threw the sword towards Asterode's neck but he got hold of it. He smiled a wicked smile and pointed the sword toward's King Oritel's neck. He said, "Its over now Oritel!" Bloom opened the door and said, "Dad!" She threw a fireball at Asterode and he got back on the wall. He frowned and Bloom said, "You're not going to hurt my dad!" King Oritel said, "Bloom!" They hugged and Asterode said, "I feel this strong energy coming from this girl." He looked at Bloom. He made Icy, Darcy and Stormy appear from where they were and they vanished.<p>

Bloom said, "Dad are you alright?" King Oritel said, "Of course, now that you're here." Bloom's family hugged her. The boys came running and opened the door. They were suprised that Asterode was gone. Sky said, "Did we miss anything?" Bloom said, "Let us see...The fight." Brandon said, "I don't think we would like to watch that." They all laughed.

They were at the hall and King Oritel was making an announcement. He said, "I would like to thank Bloom and her friends for everything they did today. If they would not been here,  
>I would have been killed and you all would have been trapped like you were, previously." Everyone cheered and the winx and specialists went near him. They clapped. Bloom said, "Dad, mom and the people of Sparks, we were happy to save you, but now we must go back. Everyone would be worried about us." King Oritel and Queen Mariam agreed. Tecna once again opened the portal and they reached to the spaceship. They went back to Alphea.<p>

How was it? Please review! Next chapter is Stella's planet and Flora's Satinix! Do read the next one too! I hope you liked this one!  
>Thank you. <p>


	13. Chapter 13

Hey thanks for the reviews! So sorry this took a lot of days!  
>Rocky: Thank you, I hope you will read this chapter too.<br>I hope you read chapter 13. Enjoy! This chapter is for Stella fans and there s an interesting part of Flora too.  
>_<p>Asterode was with the trix. They were discussing about what happened yesterday. Asterode was shocked and the Trix were just listening to him.<p>

Asterode said, I can t believe it! After all the things I have done, I got hit by a little fairy!

Duh, She is the guardian of the Dragon fire! Icy said.

Asterode said, What! The guardian of the DRAGON FIRE! You didn t tell me that!

Darcy said, We thought you knew EVERYTHING!

I knew something was wrong with that girl. I could feel the strong energy coming from her. I wasted my power in attacking Sparks!

Stormy said, Why couldn t you use your orb thing and locate it.

Asterode said, I must admit it that I was being an idiot too. I m going to check out Solaria this time, you witches come with me.

The Trix nodded their head. Asterode was thinking about something else. He took out his orb and placed it on the table. He made Bloom appear on the orb. He looked at her and frowned. There was some kind of negative energy coming from her.  
>He looked at a girl beside her with Pink hair and blonde ends. He frowned at her too. He was thinking about something but he shooked the feeling off. He vanished himself and the trix into the realm of Solaria.<p>

It was sunny at Solaria like always. Everyone was really happy at Solaria. Asterode frowned. Then all of them had an evil grin on their face.

Meanwhile the winx were packing for going to Solaria. It was King Radius's birthday and Stella had invited them all (the specialists too).  
>Stella was getting overexcited.<p>

"Oh my gosh! You all are going to LOVE it!" screamed Stella, repeating the same sentence again.

"Okay Stella, we got it, don't repeat it so much." said Musa, tired of her screams.

Roxy said, "Bloom's right Stella, why do you have to repeat yourself?"

Stella said, "Oh dawling! You'll see my Solaria and you'll be repeating yourself too!"

Spyra said, "Okay Okay Stella we get it."

Stella glared at her and then pouted.

Bloom said, "Enough quarelling, is everyone ready?"

They all nodded. They rushed outside and then hugged the boys. They all went in the spaceship and went to the Realm of Solaria. Stella couldn't keep her mouth shut so they had to put a spell on her until they reached Solaria.

Stella rushed out of the spaceship and said, "Solaria! My home! Its so good to be back again!"

Roxy said, "Wow its beautiful! I never saw anything like this!"

Spyra said, "You're right! There may be many sparkles at my realm but this realm has a lot of sunshine!"

Stella said, "I told you that you would like it! I told you!"

Bloom said, "Okay Stella, now can you stop being hyper? We want to relax for a bit."

Brandon said, "We'll be checking out the gyms on this sunny realm. Bye."

They waved to each other.

Stella said, "Hey come on let's go to my palace!"

They teleported and reached Stella's palace.

Stella said, "Oh look at this, how beautiful it is!"

Flora said, "Stella umm..."

A sun ball was very close to hitting Stella but Flora noticed it. She came in front of her and she was hit badly. Everyone looked at her.

Layla said, "Flora! Are you ok?"

Flora started to glow and suddenly she transformed into her Satinix. She opened her eyes and everyone gasped at her. She stood up and looked at herself. She was very happy.

Bloom said, "Congratulations Flora! You got your Satinix!"

Flora said, "I know! Its fantastic!"

Stella said, "Hey, are you all gonna stay outside or come see my palace!"

The girls went inside. There was a big hall with Huge windows which were more larger than the door. There came a lot of light in the room.

King Radius said, "Hello Stella! How are you my little sunshine!"

Stella said, "Dad! I missed you so much!"

They hugged and the girls stepped forward to bow but King Radius stopped them.

King Radius said, "There is no need for that, my dears. And Stella, I have a suprise for you!"

Stella said, "Oooh A suprise for me? Are they clothes! Shoes? Purses!"

King Radius said, "Even better than that."

He stepped aside and Queen Luna was standing there.

Stella had tears in her eyes. She hugged her mom and said, "Oh I knew you both would be together again! I just knew it!"

Queen Luna said, "Of course darling. I can never leave you both."

The girls were really happy for Stella. Bloom wiped her tears away. She was very happy for Stella.

Stella said, "I love you more than anything!"

Queen Luna said, "Me too darling."

They hugged and then suddenly the weather became bad.

Roxy said, "What's happening? It was really sunny but now its rainy now!"

Bloom said, "Hmm...That's not right. Solaria is always sunny!"

Stella said, "Yeah! But what is happening?"

Queen Luna said, "I sense Asterode's energy here."

Stella said, "You know about Asterode?"

Queen Luna said, "Of course. Asterode is an old enemy who is so powerful that no one can defeat him except the company of light."

Suddenly a loud thunder came. Everyone was scared. Then the window broke and they saw Asterode's eyes glowing yellow. Icy's were blue,  
>Darcy's were purple and Stormy's were red. The winx realized that they were just them.<p>

Tecna said, "Winx believix!"

Bloom said, "Winx Satinix!"

They transformed but realized that they were already gone. The specialists came and told the girls that Asterode had come and what he said.

Bloom said, "So they are at the Solaria Control Room!"

Stella said, "Come on, I know the way! Follow me!"

They followed Stella and when they opened the door, they saw that they already had got the treasures.

Icy said, "Too late! We got it, you losers!"

Suddenly the weather became sunny again and then Asterode and the trix vanished.

King Radius And Queen Luna came and said, "It's no use girls. No one can stop Asterode."

Stella said, "We were so stupid!" And she cried.

Queen Luna said, "Now, Stella, we aren't here to worry about them. We can take it later but what about your father's birthday?  
>Don't ruin it for him."<p>

Stella stopped crieing and nodded. She said, "Hey! What about our rooms! Boys yours are on the left and girls yours are on the right with me."

They went to their rooms and got ready. When it was time, it looked beautiful. King Radius was in the room with Queen Luna and she didn't let King Radius out.

They all were ready. They got into the hall and Stella said, "Ooh a yummy big cake!"

Many people were chatting and waiting.

Bloom said, "Stella, first let your dad cut it!"

When King Radius came, everyone zipped their looked very grand. So did Queen Luna.

King Radius said, "In honour of my wife Queen Luna and my daughter Princess Stella, I will cut the cake!

Everyone clapped and sang the birthday song. Stella took the cake and King Radius ate it with her hands.

When the party was over, the girls and specialists teleported.

Please review. I know it took a lot of time. And I am going to publish the comics soon in english.  
>Thank you.<p>


	14. Chapter 14

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Freedom finally..My tests are finished! That means I can update daily!

Rocky: Thank you, I hope you will read this one too.  
>Rainbowcommunicator: Thanks. Ok I will put the pixies too.<p>

I am about to publish the second comic too so keep an eye for it! I'm almost finished with it.  
>Anyways, Enjoy and please review!<br>Happy Valentine's day!  
>_<p>

The winx were packing for Linphea. There was a flower festival at Linpea. The boys couldn't come because they had a mission.

Lockette said, "Oh please can we go too?"

Bloom said, "We'll think about that."

Chatta said, "You can't leave Piff alone too! She would cry! Right Layla!"

Layla said, "You're right. But we don't know.."

Tecna said, "Well we would if Linphea isn't harmful."

Flora said, "Linphea isn't harmful so I think they should go!"

Digit said, "That's the point! Oh pleaseeee!"

Musa said, "The pixies should enjoy the flower festival too so we should take them!"

Tune said, "Yep!"

Flora said, "Then it is settled, the pixies will go with us!"

All the pixies shouted, "Yay!"

Roxy said, "Hey... Aren't we going? It's getting late."

Flora said, "Oh, of course!"

Musa noticed something glow in Tecna's pocket. She shot it and it was gone. Everyone looked at Musa and wondered what she was doing.  
>She transformed into her Satinix and explained what happened. Tecna thanked Musa.<p>

Tecna said, "Believix!"

Musa said, "Satinix!"

They held hads and teleported to Linphea. They gasped at how it was decorated. There were butterfly lamps everywhere. There were roses hanged on ropes. There were toadstools everywhere. It was all like a fairytale room.

Stella said, "Woww!"

Bloom said, "This is like a dream!"

Miele came running towards Flora. She hugged her hard and said, "Oh Flora! I missed you so much!"

Flora said, "I missed you too sweetie. How are you?"

Miele said, "I'm fine Flora. I did all the decorations with mom!"

Flora said, "That's really sweet. Too bad I didn't come to help."

Flora's mom came and said, "Flora! My dear daughter!"

Flora said, "Oh mom!" They both hugged.

Flora 's mom said, "Now sweetie you need to take your friends to the tables so we could start the flower festival."

Flora nodded and they sat on toadstool chairs.

Stella was hitting the bugs with her purse. She said, "Oh those bugs! I hate them!"

Flora said, "Stella! Don't be mean. They aren't eating you."

Spyra said, "Oh look! The festival is about to start!"

The stage curtains opened. Flora's mom came and said, "Welcome everyone to our flower festival. We have the greatest ones in the whole universe. Linphea is the first flower planet that was made in the universe. You will notice some things that are very suprising."

Flora's mom was right. In each table, a flower fairy came and placed honey cakes, mango juices and a vase of flowers. The fairy then curtsied and left. In her place were roses for everyone.

Stella was tired of the bugs. She said, "Oh those stupid bugs!" She looked at the cakes and began gobbling them.

Flora said, "Stella, be careful, you might be choked." She looked at her mum and said, "I'll be back girls." She went to her mom and whispered something to her. Her mom nodded and went on the stage. Flora took Musa's hand and took her backstage. Flora's mum said, "And now my daughter's friend Musa will sing a sweet song for us." Musa got ready and she quickly dressed up. The girls were thinking about what was happening.

Musa came and sang a song. When she was finished, there was a flower dance by Layla. Then there was a flower story by Bloom. Roxy had a butterfly show. Stella was responsible for making their dresses and Spyra was responsible for making them learn. Tecna had been responsible for the lights.  
>Flora had made a flower magic show.<p>

When it was finished, the winx teleported and went back to Alfea.  
>_<p>

How was it? I know it was too short but I couldn't get ideas. Please review and give me ideas.  
>Happy Valentine's day and Thank you.<p>


	15. Chapter 15

Hey! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!  
>Thanks for the reviews! Rocky: Thank you very much. Happy Valentine's day to you too!<br>This chapter is specially for Valentine's day!  
>Enjoy! And keep an eye for Comic 2! Its called: The secret of Alfea.<p>It was Valentine's day and the winx were preparing for the special party at Alfea. Bloom was in charge of all the decorations,<br>Stella was in charge of the lights, Flora was in charge of all the flowers, Musa had to sing, Tecna was in charge of all the electronics, Layla had made a love dance, Roxy had made a pet show and Spyra had made a Romeo and Juliet drama. The pixies were helping their own fairy.

Bloom said, "Stella, I see that you're enjoying decorating for the first time!"

Stella said, "I know! I seem to be interested in work after all!"

Flora said, "Stella watch where you're putting sunlight, My flowers are getting too much sunshine and they are burning because of that."

Musa said, "Tecna, My mike isn't working properly."

Tecna said, "Let me have a look at it." Musa handed the mike to Tecna and she scanned it. She corrected it.

Musa said, "Thanks Tec."

Layla said, "Piff, you might fall if you sleep on my shoulder. I'm dancing right now."

But Piff wouldn't agree. She kept crying until Layla said that she could practice later when Piff is asleep.

Lockette said, "Bloom, you should be careful! You might fall off the ladder. I should help you."

Bloom said, "No thanks. You are too little."

Digit said, "Tecna! Why can't I help! I always help you."

Tecna said, "Digit, you are too small!"

Tune said, "Musa! It is very rude when you reply someone with an answer that they don't like."

Musa said, "Yeah whatever. If you don't like the noise of my DJs then don't help me."

Stella said, "It's too difficult to dodge every flower! They are in the way."

Amore said, "Can I help?"

Stella said, "No you are too small."

Zing said, "How about this?"

Roxy said, "Now look what you've done Zing! Everything is ruined!"

Zing said, "But...I was just trying to help!"

Roxy said, "You are too small!"

Spyra said, "Livy! You have to help me memorize not annoy me!"

Livy said, "I'm not annoying you! I'm just trying to help!"

Spyra said, "You are too small!"

Flora said, "Please Chatta! You're disturbing me!"

Chatta said, "I'm trying to help what's the big deal!"

Flora said, "You are too small, sweetie!"

Digit said, "WHAT IS HAPPENING! WHY ARE YOU ALL LIKE THIS TODAY! IT'S VALENTINE'S AND LOOK WE ALL ARE FIGHTING!"

Tecna said, "Digit's right. We don't have to fight."

Flora said, "We can do this in an easy way."

They all nodded and the arguement was over. They said sorry to each other and continued to work. Suddenly, the specialists arrived on their leva bikes.

Stella came running and said, "Snookums!"

Brandon said, "Hey cupcake!"

Bloom said, "Ahem. Ahem. Sky aren't you forgetting something."

Sky said, "Forgetting what?"

Flora said, "Helia! How can you forget this day?"

Helia said, "Hmm...It's Tuesday..."

Musa said, "And...?"

Riven said, "And what?"

Layla said, "I can't believe it!"

Nabu said, "Believe what?"

Tecna said, "ITS VALENTINE'S DAY!"

Timmy said, "Ohh! How can we forget that..."

All the boys hugged the girls and wished them. It was almost sunset and they left. The girls had finished their work by 8:00 PM.  
>They ran inside and got dressed quickly. They went outside. It was so beautiful. There were Valentine's Balloons everywhere.<br>There were heart-shaped lamps. There were pink and red roses everywhere. The stage was covered with the pink & red roses and red and pink lights. There was a red DJ. There were red and pink tables too.

Everyone was chatting. Some were drinking cold drinks. When the winx came, everyone started clapping. The winx danced with the boys.  
>It was time for the show. Musa had to sing a song first. The curtain opened and Musa sang 'I love you like a love song' by Selena Gomez. Then Layla did her love dance. Roxy did her pet show and Spyra showed her Romeo &amp; Juliet drama.<p>

It was a splendid party. When the party was finished, the winx went back to their rooms and immediately slept.

How was it? I know its a short chapter. PLEASE give me ideas. I can't seem to get one for the next chapter. I may not write it for a long time because I can't get more ideas.(Doesn't mean it WILL happen) Though please review.  
>Thank you. And a very happy valentine's day again!<p>


End file.
